Murong Fujin
Lonely Want Girl ! What the .... ---Genjuro Kazanari--- Murong Fujin is one of the Four Great Swordman in Jianghu. He once called himself The Undefeate but due to the name not reflecting his nature, he has changed into into Lonely Want Girl instead. T.S.A.B has reported that he has buy a Sengoku Driver and now called himself Kamen Rider Saviour, probably to attract girl. His real name was unknown Personality As his name suggest, Muron Fujin is a desperate virgin. He was awkward and don't known how to approach girl. And was quite gullible as he can be dragged into any idiotic scheme and plan with minimal persuasion. He also has no sense of right or wrong and have a "Gang Mentality" as he will defend his "bro" no matter how wrong they are. Despite his "bro" often advise him how to approach girl, he has yet to overcome his shyness. If there are one thing he hated however was challenger. Due to his immense skill in swordmanship, there are many who seek to challenge him, taking time away from him flirting with girl. Any challenger will be dealt with brutally. Martial Skill Nine Sword Of Loneliness: Dugu Quinu most famous style, Nine Sword Of Lonliness is a set of principle that allow him to disable and break all kind of defend and move with his sword. Allow Dugu to have open an opening for his Heavy Swordplay to strike through and deliver the killing blow. Nine Sword Of Lonliness has been regarded as one of the most intense and can be considered unbeatable. All of it principle are listed below: * Overall Principle: This principle contain all the basic quality of swordmanship. However they has been simplified to the point of having no pattern of movement, making the swordman virtually invulnerable to all sort of movement prediction. * Sword-Breaking Principle: This principle allow the swordman to predict all type of sword-play and see through every opening and making an opening when none are available. Only Bixie Swordman, Yue Maiden Sword an All Sword Return To Origin are immune to it ability. * Saber-Breaker Principle: This principle allow the swordman to break through all type of two-handed heavy weapon user. * Spear-Breaker Principle: This principle allow the swordman to break through all type of Pole-arm user: Except Dog Beating Staff Method. * Arrow-Breaking Principe: This principle allow the swordman to break and deflect all type of gun and range weapon. * Chain-Breaking Principle: Allow the swordman to break all type of chain-weapon user. * Whip Breaking Principle * Palm-Breaking Principe: Allow the swordman to break all type of unarmed attack. * Ki-Breaking Principle: Allow the swordman to break all type of magical attack. Particularly effective against T.S.A.B Super Virgin Divine Skill: An upgraded form of the Shaolin Virgin Divine Skill, a type of Neigong cultivating method that require the user to be a virgin for his entire life or else it will be disable. However thank to an unknown master, whom developed it even further, allowing it to have a new state call "A Virgin Finally Lose His Virginity", when a virgin practicing this skill has reach it, it will become stronger instead of being disabled. Hence why it was called "Super". Despite being inferior to Jiyin Jing statwise, due to Dugu Quinu being a virgin for million of year. His current Neigong level has exceed even the Black Level of Jiyin Jing. Loneliness Sword Field: An evolution of the Nine Sword Of Loneliness, it was a combination of Neigong and Waijia. After reaching this level, anything can become a sword to Dugu. Even his arm can reach the sharpness of a sword. Heavy Swordplay: A set of movement that was considered basic, however they have alot of damage hiding inside clumsy movement Category:Neo Illuminati Category:Male Characters